


Family matters

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Brothers, Clay x Justin, F/M, Family, Justin's past, Lainie is a good mom, Mother and Son, Nightmares, Sadness, Trauma, justin deserves love, justin is a sweet insecure baby, new bed, night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Lainie and Matt are excited to announce a few good things. The first telling Justin they want to adopt him much to his disbelief and the second being the Jensens wanting to give him his own bed. During his first night in new bed, Justin experiences flashbacks and truama which he thought he had forgotten.





	Family matters

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream and I just had to write it asap. Justin Foley is my precious baby and I hope he gets the loving and happy ending he deserves in season 3.

It had been exactly 4 weeks since Lainie and Matt had discovered the lost broken boy seeking refuge in their son's bedroom. Lainie had been working non stop on Justin's case after learning of his past and trying to get his birth mother's parental rights terminated so she could ask for emergency custody. It had surprised her slightly that Matt had been fully supportive from the beginning. She had expected a slight protest from him but on the late Thursday evening he'd wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his head in the crook of her neck before lovingly telling her that Justin was their blessing in disguise and that he supported her decision to take in the vulnerable broken boy.   
"Whatever you decide, I'm right behind you." Matt told her pressing a kiss to her cheek before leaning into her holding her in his arms as he pressed his nose against her neck taking in her sweet fragrance of sweet mint tea and her favourite orchid scented perfume. 

~ flashback ~

The next morning was Saturday and they had woken up early sitting at the table together talking and drinking coffee before their boys joining them.   
"Morning boys". Lainie greeted them with a warm loving smile.   
"Morning mom, dad." Clay yawned sitting at the table followed by Justin.   
"Morning Mr Jensen. Mrs Jensen." Justin replied politely. Lainie smiled and pressed a kiss to their temple. Clay unmoved since he was used to hugs and kisses from his mother but Justin on the other hand tenses up slightly and blushed. Lainie helped her husband plate up breakfast before putting a plate in front of each of the boys.   
"After breakfast, we'd like to call a family meeting in the living room please." Lainie asked her boys. Clay nodded at her words whereas Justin gave them a more verbal answer.   
"Sure, Mrs Jensen." Justin nodded attentively. 

After breakfast, they gathered in the living room and announced the news of Justin's adoption. After a few minutes of Justin asking if they were certain, he broke down in tears before throwing himself into Lainie's arms and sobbed against her shoulder as she rubbed his back as Matt gently ruffling his brown wavy hair. Lainie wiped away Justin's tears before stroking his cheek gently.   
"Is this a bad time to tell you some other good news, sweetheart?" Lainie asked making Justin chuckle as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve before sniffling and shaking his head giving her a small smile. 

"Since we're making this official, we'd like to give you an actual bed to sleep on. Would that be ok, kid?" Matt asked him.   
"A real bed?" Justin repeated looking at them.   
"Yes sweetheart. We can get rid of the couch and move it into Clay's room if that's what you prefer but Matt actually suggested giving up his office to give you your own room." Lainie told him much to Clay's protest.   
"That's really great, Mr and Mrs Jensen but I'm happy sharing with Clay. We have a system". He told them.   
"Yeah it wouldn't work otherwise." Clay told them looking down and shrugging his shoulders. 

Lainie and Matt looked at each and thought for a moment. They could see how much Clay and Justin had been attached to each other. They were grateful that Clay finally had an almost sibling that he got on so well with.   
"Alright, we'll move the couch into your Dad's office downstairs and set a bed up for Justin." Lainie decided.  
"That's a great idea." Matt agreed.   
"Ok so the next thing on the agenda is moving the couch down to my office, taking measurements for Justin's new bed and the going to pick it up." Matt told them.   
"Sounds like a game plan". Lainie nodded in agreement.   
"Alright boys, lets get to it." Matt announced standing up and clapping his hands. 

The 3 of them headed up to the bedroom and carried the couch down to Matt's office. He had Clay grab the tape measurer from the kitchen and measured the amount of room there was with Clay holding one end and Justin holding the pen and paper to note down measurements.   
"Alright ready, kiddos?" Matt asked.   
"Yup. Sure." The younger boys answered. 

After a few minutes, they headed downstairs to tell Lainie.   
"I'd say that was a success". Matt told them as he followed the boys down the stairs into the kitchen where his wife was sat with her laptop.   
"We can fit a double bed in there comfortably." Matt told her.   
"That's great news." Lainie smiled at them as Matt took out water bottles from the fridge and handed them to the boys.   
"How about looking online and seeing what Justin likes and then we can all go into store to have a look and get it delivered home?" Lainie asked him.   
"Sounds great." He nodded.   
"This is really nice you guys but but you don't have to..." Justin protested.   
"Of course we do, sweetheart. Besides it's a basic requirement on behalf of social worker. I'd like to tick it off the list before her first visit in a few weeks." Lainie told him.   
"O-oh. Ok." Justin nodded. Lainie smiled and saw how nervous he was. She took him into her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I know this is new to you, sweetheart. It'll just take a while to adapt but if it becomes overwhelming just let us know." Lainie told him.   
"Thanks, Mrs Jensen." Justin looked up at her with his crystalline baby blue puppy dog eyes that melted heart. Clay smiled at the love and affection Justin was getting from his parents. At first, he was jealous but he reminded himself that Justin had been starved of affection for the past 17 years and this was the one good thing he deserved. A loving family. 

"Clay could you grab my iPad from my office please?" His dad asked him to which he nodded and got up to retrieve it.   
"We'll take a look online and see what you like and then go take a look tomorrow." Matt clapped him on the shoulder gently. On the couch, Justin was sandwiched between Matt and Clay as they looked on the IKEA website.

They spent the next 2 hours looking online at different beds.  
"Matt, we need to pick up new pillows and a king size duvet." Lainie called from the kitchen.   
"Adding it to the list, hun." Matt replied back.   
"Mr Jensen, this is all too much." Justin told him slightly overwhelmed at the effort.   
"Justin, you deserve this". Clay reassured him putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
"He's right, kiddo. Besides we'd figured you like something a little more comfortable." Matt told him.   
"I know we don't have to this but we want to." He added reassuring him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

The next day, the four of them left for IKEA. Clay pushed the cart besides his Dad as Lainie walked beside Justin. They picked up a soft king size duvet, a set of 2 large hypoallergenic fluffy pillows and a set of blue striped duvet covers that Justin picked out himself after a little encouragement from his soon to be brother. 

After an hour of looking at beds and mattresses, Lainie and Matt were happy with Justin's choice. It broke their heart having to constantly reassure Justin that their decision was secured and he'd have a place in their home forever since the young boy was doubtful.   
"I just got you, Justin. I'm not letting you leave." Clay told him sincerely. Hearing that made Matt and Lainie smile, they were so proud of the way Clay was extremely loving and careful with his new soon to be younger brother. They really were blessed. Regardless of Justin's past and the mistakes he'd made, they could see a smart, hard working and motivated young man who of given the chance could his life around with the right amount of love and guidance and that was exactly what Matt and Lainie had planned to do. 

After buying a few other homely bits and bobs for Justin and paying for next day delivery and assembly for Justin's new bed, Matt decided they'd pick up a late lunch on the way home letting Justin choose.   
"What'd you want, kiddo?" Matt asked him.   
"McDonald's?" Justin suggested.   
"Sure thing, order anything you like". Matt smiled at him. 

Lainie glanced back in the mirror to see both her boys getting along. Granted Justin was still getting used to living with them and having to adapt to his new surroundings but she was grateful Clay was the loving, supportive and mature big brother. Justin wasn't hers yet but she was already loving him with all her being. 

The next day, the delivery arrived as scheduled. Matt showed the two delivery men up to Clay's room and let them put together Justin's new bed. They had gone for a similar design to Clay's bed so the furniture would match. Matt figured it was more of a comfort thing for Justin. 

After 40 minutes, the delivery men announced it was all set up. They had Lainie sign some papers and shook Matt's hand before exiting and bidding them good day.   
"This is exciting, lets go up and put the rest together." Lainie told the boys. Both of them sat on Clay's bed as Matt and Lainie put on the new sheets on the new mattress, duvet and pillows of Justin's bed. Lainie smoothed out the duvet before carefully folding it over the pillows making sure it was neat and tidy. Clay grabbed a medium sized bright blue gift bag from his wardrobe and placed it on Justin's bed as if he wasn't there.   
"Dude, what's this?" Justin asked pointing at the bag.   
"Why don't you go take a look, bro." Clay softly urged him. Matt and Lainie stood together smiling lovingly as Justin reached into the blue gift bag and pulled out a soft black and white panda plush toy.   
"I hope you don't think it's babyish but when I was little, I had something really similar and at night when I couldn't sleep it brought me comfort. I don't know if you'd ever had one from before but I hope you Iike this one." Clay told him. Justin held the soft panda plush toy in his hands as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.   
"Justin, honey." Lainie called softly.   
"This...this is awesome. I've never had one before." Justin told him.   
"A plush toy or bed?" Clay joked.   
"Both...actually." Justin told him his time soft as if he was almost ashamed to admit it. Lainie kneels down in front of Justin and wiped his tears gently caressing his cheek in her soft hand.   
"You deserve all of this. A loving family, a safe home, warm bed and sweet plush toy. You're home, Justin." Lainie reassured him wrapping her arms around him and gently rubbing his back as he sobbed against her shoulder.   
"Ssshh, it's ok. I've got you, sweetheart." She cooed softly.   
"Why don't you test out your bed?" She smiled at him, wiping away his tears and pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"This is amazing. Thank you guys". Justin told them.   
"You're welcome, kiddo". Matt smiled. 

The couple left the boys in their room as they headed downstairs to give them some time together.   
"You ok?" Clay asked checking on him as Justin laid on his new bed clutching the plush panda toy in his arms.   
"I never thought I'd get any of this". Justin told him.   
"And now you do." Clay reassured him. 

Clay and Justin spent the rest of the evening in the pyjamas playing video games before watching the clock get to 11:15pm and they decided to call it a night. Matt and Lainie walked in to wish the boys goodnight tucking them into bed.   
"Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well. We're in the room next door if you need anything just come wake us." Lainie reassured Justin as she pulled back the fresh covers and urged him to climb in. She smoothed his hair out of his face and gently stroked his cheek. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then went over to do the same with Clay as Matt ruffled Justin's hair before exiting the room followed by his wife. 

Clay wished Justin goodnight and turned over to face the wall before dozing off in a matter of minutes. Justin laid in his new bed staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. He couldn't pin point what was bothering him. He felt at peace but at the same time still so restless. He finally had a loving family, a protective big brother, somewhere he felt safe and a warm bed to sleep in. He felt guilty as if he didn't deserve it. He sat up in e sand swung his legs around watching Clay sleep peacefully as his body rose and fell calmly. 

He climbed out of bed, grabbed a thin blanket and went to lay down on the floor. It reminded him so much of before when he was with his birth mother, Amber in their old apartment. Most nights Justin spent asleep on the floor beside his mom's bed just to make sure she was ok. At times when her boyfriends would throw him out of the room and he'd sleep in the hallway outside of her room scared he'd lose her. Justin couldn't help but let the tears fall. He hard sacrificed so much for Amber. He'd slept on the floor beside her making sure she didn't choke on her own vomit when she took one too many needles or when her boyfriends would get violent he'd throw himself in front of her without hesitation as he took most of the punches for her. Not once did she fight back for her son. Instead she let him take the punches. His body aching, bruised and sore from the several beatings. Not one word of love or kindness came from his mother. Instead she turned her back on him and walked away as if nothing happened. 

A few rooms down the hallway, Matt and Lainie sat in be still awake idly talking about what was to come in their future. Lainie glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost 1:30am.   
"I'm just going to check in on the boys". She told her husband pressing a deep loving kiss to his lips before putting on her silk bed robe and making her way to her sons bedroom. She carefully opened the door to glance in. She saw Clay asleep peacefully on the far right and then turned to her find Justin's bed empty. Panicked flicked on the light in the room and tried to find him. She looked over on the left hand side near the small space of where the couch used to be and found Justin laying on the floor wrapped in a thin blanket.   
"Oh my god, Justin?!" She panicked rushing to immediately take him into her arms and shake him awake.   
"Justin? Justin, sweetie?! Please wake up." She shook him.   
"Matt!" She called out to her husband who came stumbling in clutching his wife's softball bat.   
"Matt, Justin isn't waking up. Please call an ambulance!" She panicked as tears began to run down her cheeks.   
"Justin! Justin?!" She shouted.   
"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Clay yawned waking up to hear the cries of his parents.   
"Oh my god, Justin!" Clay panicked jumping out of bed kneeling by his mother's side as he saw her cradling Justin in her arms.   
"Hi yes I need an ambulance immediately...." Matt began explaining down the phone as he stepped into the hallway.   
"Mrs Jensen? What's going on?" Justin asked his voice raspy and exhausted as he looked up to see his almost new mother cradling him in her arms.   
"Oh my god, Justin!" Lainie gasped in relief as she held him in her arms using one hand to brush hair away from his face and gently caress his cheek with her thumb as she pressed several kisses to his forehead.   
"Oh my god." She breathed her heart pounding.   
"...he's awake. He's awake, sorry false alarm. Yeah...yeah. Thank you." Matt answered down the phone before ending the call.   
"Oh my god, Justin. Sweetheart, you can't scare us like that." Lainie told him.   
"I'm..I'm ok." Justin told her. Lainie sighed and pressed another kiss to his forehead resting hers against his.   
"I was so scared..." she told him.   
"You had us worried kid." Matt told him kneeling down beside his wife.   
"Sweetie, what happened? How did you end up on the floor?" She asked him caressing his cheek.   
"You have a big comfy bed right there." Clay told him causing Justin to shrug.   
"It was a little overwhelming for you, wasn't it sweetheart?" Lainie asked him. Justin nodded not wanting to look at her.   
"You all seemed so happy and so excited. I just...I couldn't." Justin told her. Lainie gently lifted his chin so he'd look into her glassy blue eyes.  
"Honey, there isn't anything you can't telll us. Whether you tell me, Matt or Clay. I promise it's ok. If something is bothering you, please speak to us. Don't scare us like that. I'm not getting any younger". She told him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he nodded at her words.   
"She's right, kid. I know it's hard for you but you need to speak to us. We can help you. I promise". Matt told him.   
"You scared the shit out of us, what's wrong with you?!" Clay asked him.   
"Hey, be gentle." His dad told him.   
"I'm sorry". Justin mumbled sadly. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling but you can't pull shit like that and then not talk to us. This is your home now, you're safe. Justin." Clay reassured him. Justin nodded along. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's climb into your warm cosy bed but time I'm staying with you." Lainie told him.   
"I'll give you guys some time alone to talk. I'm crashing with you, dad." Clay told him yawning as he got up picking up his pillow and exited the room to his mom and dad's room before anyone could say anything.   
"You don't have to..." Justin tailed off until Lainie stopped him.   
"I want to." She told him pressing a kiss to his forehead before getting up with Justin and guided him to the bed.   
"I'm going to see to Clay. Alright kiddo, sleep tight with mo- Lainie. I'm down the hall if you need me too ok but try and sleep and not end up on the floor giving us a heart attack please?" Matt asked.   
"Night, Mr Jensen." Justin told him. Matt nodded and exited the room closing the door behind him leaving Justin alone with his wife. 

Lainie turned on the lamp on Justin's bedside table and pulled back the covers before climbing in opening her arms for Justin to join her.   
"Come here, sweetheart. It's ok." She reassured him softly. Justin hesitated for a moment but he was exhausted and complied. He slowly climbed in besides Lainie and rest his head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him protectively and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.   
"That's my good boy. Are you comfortable, honey? Do you need anything?" She asked him. Justin shook his head against her.   
"Try and get some rest, sweetheart. I'm right here, I'm going to watch over you. You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you, no matter what." Lainie told him sleepily pressing a kiss to his forehead again.   
"I love you, Justin." She cooed gently stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. 

Lainie stayed away that night as her maternal instincts kicked Ina me a ware of love and protection washed over her as she held the tired, confused, vulnerable broken boy in her arms, cradling him gently hushing him. Justin Foley wasn't hers yet but she sensed a great responsibility towards him. To love him, protect him, nurture him and guide him. Granted she hadn't been able to do that for the first 17 years of his life and neither had his wretched birth mother but she had faith that she could make up for lost time and give Justin the love, protection and stability he needed in his life. It wouldn't be easy and there would be a lot to consider including Justin's baggage but that she was prepared to handle. She made a vow to work hard and do whatever it took to make sure that Justin Foley would no longer be the insecure broken boy her eldest son had smuggled into their home and hidden away from them for a week. Instead, he'd be on the road to recovery healing from his past trauma and mistakes through leaps and bounds that she could guide him, advice and also love him. 

Justin had cemented a place in her heart right next to Clay.


End file.
